


The Night Of Poison

by BluKrown



Series: Griffith and the Queen [1]
Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluKrown/pseuds/BluKrown
Summary: The Queen of Midland returns to her bed-chamber thinking she had successfully killed the Hawk. Too bad he was a step ahead of her.Now he wants to prove that he is much more useful alive than dead.
Relationships: Griffith/Queen of Midland (Berserk)
Series: Griffith and the Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Night Of Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by awesome @ghostlyjudge

The Queen of Midland was quick to return to her quarters on the night of Griffith, the Band of the Hawk's leader's, assassination.

With a simple raise of the crowd's goblets as the king pronounced them knights and a celebratory sip, the young commander lay dead on the floor. After a quick conversation with her fellow plotters, they had decided on keeping a low profile after the so-called 'tragic' death so as not to raise suspicions.

Welcoming the warmth of the freshly lit fire, the queen had her servants quickly prepare her for sleep before sending them off tonight. Tomorrow would be a big day, after all. What with her pretending to grieve for the loss of such a great military leader.

She had a cup of tea waiting for her, which she sneakily poured in a dollop of whiskey for celebratory sakes. And quickly finished the cup, allowing a semi-drunken buzz to warm her bloodstream.

The queen, all too busy enjoying her tea while staring into the vicious flames of the fire, did not notice the window opening. Nor the soft stepping of footsteps which began stepping closer and closer to her. It wasn't until she saw a figure at the corner of her eyes that she darted her head to see an intruder.

Griffith, unharmed and very much alive, stood in the Queen of Midland's chambers. Looking not at all fazed to see the woman of such royal standing in nothing but her nighty.

"Wha-What in the heavens?!" The queen began, taking a step back to try and give herself space between the man. "Y-You should be dead!"

Griffith gave a sinister, cold-blooded smile. "Oh, your majesty. I'm very much alive." Taking a step closer to her. "I'll have you know I knew about your plot to end my life. Poisoning me at my own party? How cruel."

"H-How?" The queen demanded, too shocked to run away. "How did you know? How did you stop it?"

"Easy, I bribed all the serving staff. They threw away the poison-filled cup as soon as it was given to them."

"B-But how did you know?!" The queen asked, voice rising as the man walked closer and closer. Taking the last final step, she felt a wall press against her back.

"There is nothing I don't know, your majesty." The commander said, closing the gap between them. "I know when you leave this room and when you come back. When you eat. Who you talk to. Where you go. Everything."

The queen's blood went cold. "W-What are you going to do to me?! GUARDS!" She called for help, only to feel one of the man's cold hands muffle her voice.

"Since you're so against my promotion, I thought we could talk and . . ." Griffith's eyes looked the woman up and down, easily seeing the queen's bare skin under the light cloth of her nightgown. "Maybe I could convince you that I do deserve the position."

The white-haired man pulled his hand away, giving the queen the opportunity to open her mouth to scream again. But the air hadn't even left her lips before the man had swooped in and taken them into a kiss.

The queen audibly gasped in her throat. Her hands trying and failing to push her now assailant off her. Griffith's hands were strong where they clutched at her arms, keeping her in place as he ravished her mouth with both lip and tongue.

All the queen could do was take it, the passionate display of lust soon having her gasping for much-needed air. Her heart-rate was racing and her lowers were tingling. What was this? This wasn't like how it felt with the king or Julius for that matter.

Griffiths later pulled away, letting out a low breath of air. A string of saliva connecting their lips until it snapped. Not from distance but due to the queen slapping the assailant across the cheek.

Apart from their breaths and the crackling of the fire, the sound of her hand coming across the man's face was sharp and clear. It clearly left it's marked, as a red patch soon coloured his cheek.

"H-How dare you!" The queen exclaimed, raising her hand to slap him again. "I'll have you beheaded for such foul, despicable be- Hya!"

The queen interrupted herself with cry as she felt Griffith's hands touch her through her clothes. Cold against her skin, he felt her body through the silky fabric. Soon finding a breast, he grabbed and squeezed it in his palm. To the queen's horror, she felt another whine come from her. How dare her body betray her and how dare this peasant touch her- 

Bitter thoughts were interjected with Griffith's hand toying with her now hardened nipple. "My, my." Griffith said with a smile, "I can see why the king married you, your highness."

"C-Curse you," The queen spat as the assailant's free hand clutched at her other breast.

The Hawk only chuckled, leaning down, he licked the queen's nipple through the fabric of her nighty. It felt so lewd, the wetted cloth and his tongue both ravishing the sensitive bud of her breast.

The queen felt weak, so unused to such a touch. Her knees soon gave out from under her, leaving her to collapse to the cold wooden floor of her bedroom. Griffith did not leave her be, however, taking her mouth into another kiss as his hands continued to fondle her.

By some miracle, the queen managed to free her mouth from capture. "You . . . You will regret this," The woman muttered, her hands clutching onto both of the man's wrist. "I-I'll make you regret- mmph e-ever being born!"

Griffith let out an ominous chuckle, "You never shut up, do you?" Gone was his kindness, now speaking to her like she was under him. Which only riled up the queen even more. "I know just the thing to quieten you."

Before the queen could enquire just what this scum meant, Griffith had his pants down past his waist, his cock now free to the open air.

The queen's face scrunched into disgust. Even after the third man, they still looked ugly. Even with her assailant's charms, that thing wasn't going anywhere near her mouth. Not even after he befouled her with his own.

"Get that thing out of my face or-" All Griffith needed was for the queen to open her mouth. Which she did in an effort to insult him further, before soon regretting it.

Griffith was not particularly large or wide in any regard, but with how eager his thrust was, it made the queen gag. Her tongue tried to not touch the shaft as her lips strained around the girth of the shaft. The queen's nose flared as a groan rumbled fainting at the back of her throat.

Griffith seemed very pleased with himself, his ever-present smile just as cold as ever. A hand held the back of the queen's neck and urged her to pull away from his cock. Coating the length of the Hawk's shaft with her saliva, it hurt way less the second time he thrust into her mouth. Pushing past her lips to go down her throat.

The queen's mouth was making the most immoral sounds, slurping and gulping as well as the soft sound of skin against skin. It all only making it worse when she realised she was actually starting to like it.

Her throat soon waited for the touch of the head of Griffith's cock against her insides. Her cheeks soon learning to hollow to suck on the man's shaft as he sheathed in and out of her mouth. It, secretly, soon brought her joy to see the ever-calm man close his eyes, embracing the feeling of her mouth and groan at her tongue which lapped at the base of his cock.

This only made the queen wonder what else this man could do with his cock. Just the thought had the rest of her body yearning for a touch she would not dare admit.

"Shit," Griffiths groaned, his slowly paced thrusts beginning to become unpaced and messy. The queen knew he was reaching his finish and she kept hidden her excitement.

Her two other conquests, her husband and Julius, both disappointed her. Too busy considering their own filthy desires to spare a thought for the woman they had bedded. The queen would not speak it, but she prayed the planned-to-be-dead man would not let her down.

The queen's hands clutched at Griffith's waist urging him to just push even the slightest bit deeper past her mouth. He was getting there, by how the commander hung his head back on his shoulders and shut his eyes they were mere moments away.

But then Griffith stopped.

Pulling his dick fully from the queen's mouth, the woman gasped for some much-needed air. She wanted to complain, order him to put it back in. But she didn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction of knowing she liked it. Instead, she wiped her mouth, making her face reflect a look of disgust.

"Not yet," Griffith said, through uneven breaths. "We're not done here."

The queen frowned, "Oh? And what are you planning to do?"

Griffith was quick in deciding, grabbing the queen by one of her wrists. Pulling her to her feet, he dragged the queen to her large bed and pushed her onto the covers.

"Ouch!" The queen shouted, annoyed by the man's missing air of class. "If we are to go any further, you better show me more decorum, Griffith." She ordered, her voice heavy with malediction when she said his name.

Griffith did not reply, too busy pulling the queen's nightgown up and over her head. Leaving her naked on her bed. She wanted to at least cover her most private parts, even with her body so ready to be taken she could not help but feel slightly body shy.

The queen laid on her back and Griffith moved to fit in between her legs. Cock still out, he seemed ready to put it inside her when the queen spoke.

"Stop right there!" She ordered, squeezing her legs shut around the man's waist. "We may be having intercourse but I will not allow a peasant like you to put your . . ." Looking to her new lover's prick she tried not to get excited. "Thing inside me."

"Then how would you like to finish this, your majesty?" Griffith asked, once again talking like the slithering snake he is.

The queen huffed, releasing the Hawk from her legs. Rolling onto her stomach, she lifted herself on her knees. With her hands, she spread her ass cheeks wide to reveal her ass. The queen restrained her own humiliation, knowing Griffith could see just how wide she could become.

It was the queen's deepest and darkest secret. With such unsatisfying partners, she had opted to find release with her own hands. Soon finding she did not much like normal intercourse. It was messy and unfulfilling to say the least. 

But the Queen would not dare say this to Griffith. She made her excuse up just to trick him into falling into following her true wishes. There was no harm was done, especially since the man had originally forced himself onto her in the first place.

Griffith did not seem to care, positioning himself behind her being all of a 'yes' she was given. The Hawk licked two of his fingers, moistening them until they glistened in the light of the fire. The queen hid her giddiness by covering her mouth in one of the many bed's pillows. Excited to see this was finally happening.

The man's fingers wet the rim of the queen's ass, clearly ensuring it was slick enough for him to enter. The queen's body tensed at the touch, how odd it felt for a hand other than her own to be touching her down there. She did not have much time to think such things over, however, as an object was pushed inside her.

The queen silently thanked herself for touching herself just the day before. As even with her preparedness, there was still a slight bit of a sting. But that only thrilled the queen more. With how Griffith filled her insides, the pain kept her from fading into bliss.

The queen could hear him sigh, clearly enjoying her insides. Pushing in further, Griffith reached the base of his cock, his hips pressed against the queen's ass cheeks.

The queen was eager for the true event to begin but Griffith was taking his time. When she looked over her shoulder to see the man, Griffith was clearly needing a second before going any further.

Perhaps it was the heat of the room, but he was now glistening with sweat. His magnificent, long white hair mused slightly as he took off his shirt. The queen could only feel sad for the fact that she would not be able to admire the man's toned physique in this position.

When Griffith started to move, it was gratifying, the queen had to admit that much. She felt more filled than any finger or hand could possibly give her. The warmth of his cock inside making her body almost jitter with a giddiness that this was all even happening. But was this at all as pleasureful as she had hoped? No.

Griffith's pace was a slow and careful one, whether it was out of fear of hurting her or overstimulating himself, the queen was not quite sure. Either way, she didn't appreciate it.

The queen had let two different men have their way with her and had allowed them to barely try or even care about her satisfaction. Well, not this time.

Clearly, against Griffith's wishes, the queen thrust her ass on the Hawk's cock. Sheathing him herself, at a quickened pace that made the young man gasp. The queen could only smile as a moan of her own rumbled in her throat.

"Don't you d-dare think I am some pathetic little maiden," The queen ordered, looking over her shoulder to smirk. "I demand you to show no restraint, or so help me I'll do it myself."

Griffith seemed to need a moment to process her words before he smiled, "Very well, Your Highness."

The queen was quietly overjoyed to see the new lover obey without delay. Pulling his cock out the Hawk took his time, the head of the shaft drag along one of the queen's sensitive walls to make her sigh. But this was only short-lived. The man taking hold of both sides of the queen's waist as he slammed his full length inside her. The queen gasped, squeezing the sheets under her fingers.

Griffith did not stop there, soon creating a brutal pace for them. Quick pull-outs and sudden impactful thrusts had the Queen of Midland moaning and groaning to each one.

The lewd noises of skin slapping on skin only making it ever more erotic. The creaking of the wooden bedframe occasionally overpowering the loud noises the two made as they went at it.

It did not take long for the two to reach the cusp of their orgasm, what with the queen being inexperienced and Griffith already over-stimulated from earlier events.

The queen could tell she was winning the battle of restraint, however. Griffith's grip at her sides was near to painful, his nails slightly scraping into her skin, as he tried in vain to not finish so quickly.

Purposefully trying to hurry the Hawk, the queen let her insides squeeze around him. Making it even more pleasurable when he pulled out. Her body practically ordering him not to leave her.

But soon even the Queen's cunning ways had to be paused, as the overwhelming pleasure was soon too much. Her mind could only focus on the rough thrusting of Griffith as he fucked her with near to no mercy.

"Fuck," Griffith muttered under his breath, hanging his head as his once precise thrusts became messier and messier.

"G-Go on," The queen muttered, turning her head as best she could to smirk at the man. "I'll let you finish inside me. If I see a drop outside of me I'll have you kicked into the dungeons."

With the queen's tone, the threat was not at all serious but Griffith did not need to be told twice to follow her orders. "Yes, Your Majesty."   
It was mere seconds after that that Griffith had reached his completion. His rhythmic thrusts slamming to a halt as he burrowed inside her as deep as he possibly could. If that wasn't enough to reach the queen's end, then the cum would. The warm, filling sensation of the Hawk's seed occupying the stretched interior of her insides.

The queen let out a long moan as she came, her nails tearing the soft sheet fabric in her hands. The wave of warmth and utter bliss being so overwhelming. The queen could definitely say that she had never felt so good in her life.

Griffith eventually pulled out, although not without both of them groaning out noises of satisfaction. As he left her, the queen could feel the mess he had left behind threaten to drip from her hole. Griffith, clearly enjoying the view, spread the queen's red worn ass cheeks to admire the lewd sight of his own juices slowly slipping out of her ass. And the queen did not much mind him watching.

But the moment was quickly interrupted by a knock at the queen's door.

"Your Majesty?" One of the queen's hand-maidens called, "Is everything alright in there?" The sound of keys clattering as the staff member looked for the key that locked the royal's chamber door.

Griffith, clearly a man used to situations like these, quickly scarpered. Not leaving anything behind apart from what he had given the queen. Escaping the same way he came, he gave the queen one last cold smile. "Keep your window unlocked, your highness." Before disappearing into the night.

Griffith would return several times in the next month. Sometimes to the quiet sign of welcome from the unlatched window, to sometimes to a locked one. What with the occasional visit from her husband, the Queen of Midland was not going to drop everything just for the one man who could gratify her. Besides, she liked keeping him on edge, it made it so much enjoyable when he was allowed inside.

But that was not the only time the queen and Hawk would run into each other. After all, with Griffith's new appointed role as commander, he had the privilege of going to many of the meetings and events held by the royal family.

However, Griffith had a position but did not officially have the title. There was a ceremony, with robes and swords and big lengthy speeches.

About a month an a half since Griffith was given the position of commander, the special ceremony for knighting him and his senior officers took place.

First were the officers, each bowing their head as the king tapped the impressively heavily decorated sword on each of their shoulders, muttering the vow of a king to his knight. Griffth, on the other hand, was given the privilege of being knighted separately. In the beautiful robes of an army commander, Griffith looked more brilliant than ever. Although the queen had to compare it to the sight of him between her legs, it was a close tie, she decided.

The Hawk took the knee like all before him, and quietly accepted the mumbling of the vow the king uttered as the sword clanked on the shoulders of his armoured chest plate.

Once Griffith was on his feet once more, the queen restrained a smirk as she came over with a lower-ranked knight in her wake.

"Along with being knighted, as commander, you shall also be given these." The king said, gesturing to the items the knight held in his hand upon the pillow. "Your queen volunteered to dress you, so be proud she had given you this honour."

The king watched as the two stood before each other. The queen took the badge first and pinned it next to the buckle of Griffith's cape near his neck. Then walking behind him, taking the ridiculously bedazzled chain of jewels to hang over his armour to glisten in the bright sunlight. 

The queen's hands, although faint through all of Griffith's clothes, trailed down his back. Griffith even flinched, clearly shocked by the queen's gall as her hands dipped along his hips to move down the front of his body. The women restrained a giggle as she felt her lover wriggle, clearly aroused by her courage. Until something around his waist tightened. Looking down, Griffith saw the impressive belt, shiny leather and with a heavy-looking sword handing in its sheath.

The queen, pretending to turn the belt around the man's waist to the right position, whispered in the growling desperate man's ear. "I'll need to do some final arrangements. Come to my quarters. And wear this."

With a quick grope of Griffith's ass as her hands moved away, the queen was back at the king's side. Quietly, restrained a greatly amused smile as her husband stood.

"Three cheers for Griffith! Three cheers for the Band of the Hawk!"

The large crowd of nobles, knights and Griffith's subordinates cheered, applauded and whooped. Griffith could only try to stand tall with pride, pretending to look at the King of Midland, when his eyes could not help but dart to the queen.

**Author's Note:**

> id like to think, instead of killing the queen and all those nobles. griffith decided to show the queen just why he earned his place. plus as if the queen is not on that guy's fuck list if she had survived. shes a way better ally than the princess after all (shrug)
> 
> @BluKrown on tumblr and twitter


End file.
